


Day 1: Christmas Lights

by MadameCristal



Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lights, Fluff, Julie and Reggie being ADORABLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Reggie was determined to do something nice for Julie to thank her, since she’d been nothing but wonderful to them. He’d tried to bring his idea up to Luke and Alex, but they’d been distracted. So he was on his own in the garage with a very large box of Christmas lights.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Reggie
Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056308
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	Day 1: Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> These 12 Days of JaTP are all un-related one shots brought to you by my imagination and the prompts from [sonsetcurve on tumblr](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox made by Netflix and Kenny.

Reggie was determined to do something nice for Julie to thank her, since she’d been nothing but wonderful to them. He’d tried to bring his idea up to Luke and Alex, but they’d been distracted. So he was on his own in the garage with a very large box of Christmas lights.

He pulled the first string out and stared at the bundle of tangled wires. _Maybe the rest of the lights would be less tangled?_ This was absolutely not true, and the next three batches came out just as twisted. He hit gold with the fourth bundle though – a string of blue LED lights in the shape of little snowflakes. Reggie grinned in triumph.

He hung it up just inside the studio and over Julie’s keyboard area so that she’d sparkle when she played. And then he thought maybe he’d try to untangle some of the first strands. First, he plugged them in – to make sure they were worth the trouble. And then he set to work – pulling and yanking and twisting. 

And that was where everything went wrong. Before he knew it, he was tangled in strands of glowing reds and greens. 

“Oof!” he hollered and wobbled. He attempted to move his left foot and then he was tumbling backwards and into the box of lights. _This was not going according to plan._

“Um guys? Is anyone out there?” he yelled. There was no response. He sighed. At least he was festive in his current predicament. He didn’t actually have to wait long before the doors opened to display the very person he’d been putting up lights for.

“Julie!” he exclaimed excitedly, still in his box and tangled in red and green lights. Julie looked at him and at the lights hung above. She grinned. 

“Getting into the spirit, Reg?” she teased. He laughed. 

“I mean it was a thank you for you actually. But I’m man enough to admit I need help,” he replied. She walked over and held a hand out to him. He pulled himself out of the box.

“You sure you want to take those lights off?” she asked. “You’re looking particularly festive.” Reggie gave a semi-twirl and stumbled. Julie caught him. 

“I think it’s for the best. Can’t walk let alone play the bass,” he shrugged sadly. Julie grabbed the red strand in her right hand the green in her left. 

“Okay, twirl slowly, and I’ll unwind,” she instructed. Reggie did as he was told and soon, he was free! 

“I can flyyyy,” he sang and threw his arms out. “Julie catch me!” he jumped at her.

“Reggie!” she squealed as they both landed on the floor next to the lights. 

“Well that did not work as expected,” he mourned. Julie giggled again and shook her head. 

“I don’t think I can lift you alone, Reg,” she apologized. He shook his head.

“Nah, it’s okay. Let’s just put up these lights, deal?” he waved and picked up the green ones to hang over the couch. Julie bit her lip. He seemed so forlorn. She grabbed the red lights and stood on the piano bench to string them up. She took in the lights around the room and smiled to herself.

“Reg, would it be as fun if I was flying while you lifted?” she questioned. Reggie beamed at her.

“WHAT?! YES! I’LL BE PATRICK SWAYZE!” he cheered. Julie shook her head and laughed. 

“Okayyy then. Well with all this festive lighting, I think we should sing a Christmas song first,” she declared.

“Do you have a favorite? Maybe we can lay down a little beat first and then really make a production of it,” Reggie said excitedly. Julie knew exactly what song they should play.

“I mean there’s like _everyone’s_ favorite by Mariah Carey,” she grinned. Reggie lit up.

“Wait, _All I Want for Christmas Is You_?” he exclaimed. Julie nodded enthusiastically. “Oh my god. Yes! Let’s do it!”

“So first we’re going to record this, because Flynn says we need more Instagram content for the band. And then we’re going sing an awesome rendition that would make Mariah proud. And finally – because I am the most awesome ever – I am going to let you have your Patrick Swayze moment. Please don’t kill me,” she laughed. 

“No way. I would never kill my favorite bandmate!” he assured her with a grin. Julie setup her phone in the corner and got the instrumental for the song ready to play. And then it was their moment.

The video posted on the @JulieandthePhantoms official Instagram account looked like this: There was the garage lit up with Christmas lights, giving ambiance. Reggie and Julie harmonized their own perfect version of the popular song. And at the end, Julie jumped off the couch (because they didn’t have a stage for a running start) to let Reggie lift her in the air and spin. And then there was laughter as Julie shut off the recording with Reggie chatting “you were flying” in the background.

The video got five hundred thousand likes. Alex and Luke were totally jealous they missed out, especially when #ReggieandJulie trended on Twitter for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
